The present invention relates generally to an internal combustion engine of the type having a vertical crankshaft and more particularly to such an engine having a crankcase gasket and baffle arrangement.
Conventional crankcase gaskets normally have all internal material removed that is not in contact with the sealing surfaces between the crankcase halves. This permits oil to be splashed up into the cylinder bore and a subsequent increase in the lubrication oil temperature results. The cost of conventional crankcase gaskets is a function of their outer dimensions.
Internal combustion engines having a vertical crankshaft, normally have a valve box drain hole at the bottom of the valve box. Conventional valve box drains are simply open holes providing no restriction or resistance to prevent excess oil from being forced up into the valve box. Excess oil in the valve spring box can lead to excessive oil flow past the intake valve stem and guide resulting in higher oil consumption for the engine and excessive carbon deposits on the intake ports. Currently, conventional designs utilize a valve stem seal at considerable expense to reduce the above problem.
An additional problem of current vertical shaft internal combustion engines is oil consumption during operation. Excess oil can be thrown up into the cylinder bore by internal mechanical turbulence and engine orientation. Engine oil sometimes enters the cylinder bore because the engine is tilted during operation.
It would be desirable to provide a vertical shaft engine with a crankcase gasket which simplifies construction and reduces the cost of manufacture of the engine. This and other desirable features are achieved by the present invention.